bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Christmas Abbott
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Big_Brother_19_houseguests_(U.S.)#Christmas |Season = 19 (US) |nickname = Creepy Christmas Christmas Joye |Place = 3rd |Votes = 7 |HOHs= 2 (Weeks 8 & 10) |Alliances = The Team The Misfits |Days =92 |Nominations = 3 (Day 1, Weeks 1 & 12) |Vetos =0 |Loyalties |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes|Loyalties = Josh Martinez Paul Abrahamian|TwitterUserName = christmasabbott|InstagramUserName = christmasabbott|Currently1 = Jury Member|YoutubeUserName = ChristmasAbbott|FacebookUserName = ChristmasAbbottFanPage}} 'Christmas Joye Abbott'https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Big_Brother_19_houseguests_(U.S.)#Christmas was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 19 (US). She was best known for breaking her foot in Week 1. She was nominated on Day 1 but managed to survive eviction. Later in Week 1, HoH Cody Nickson made her the replacement nominee after Paul Abrahamian used the Pendant of Protection on himself. Later, Jason Dent accidentally broke her foot which required her to get surgery, and she survived eviction again. In week 2, she was tempted by America to take the Ring of Replacement temptation which she accepted. She used the ring of replacement in week 6 to take Cody's spot at the veto competition but was unable to compete as a result of her injury. Despite her injury, she managed to win 2 HoHs thanks to Paul. She along with Paul and Josh Martinez made a Final 3 deal, and they managed to make it all the way to the Final 3. She placed 3rd and became the 9th and final member of the jury after Josh cast the sole vote to evict her. Biography Player History - Big Brother 19 Competition History *Note: Due to Christmas breaking her foot during Week 1, she was forced to sit out of many of the following HOH and POV competitions for the duration of her time in the game, even if she was eligible or picked to play. Have/Have-Not History Den of Temptation History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * On March 5, 2018, Christmas announced that she and her boyfriend Ben were expecting a baby and that she was 9 weeks pregnant at the time of her announcement.https://www.instagram.com/p/Bf8hKjjj93j ** However, on June 21, 2018, she confirmed that she and Ben had broken up, and that she would become a single mother.https://www.instagram.com/p/BkTPADWDueh ** On October 8, 2018, Christmas gave birth to her son, Loyal Atticus Abbott. * On November 7, 2018, Christmas was arrested for criminal mischief after allegedly slamming her car into Ben's new girlfriend's car the previous August. She would later take a plea deal to avoid jail time. As a result, Christmas would have to complete 12 months of probation, 25 hours of community service, an anger management class, and pay a fine of $1,357.95 worth of damages. Trivia * Christmas is the first HouseGuest to cast an eviction vote from the outside world, as she was injured with a broken foot during Week 1, and left to get surgery during Week 2. She was not present for the eviction, so she had to vote via a phone call while she was at the hospital. * Christmas is the only HouseGuest who never played in the Temptation Competition while the twist was active. * Both times Christmas was the Head of Household, Jason Dent was one of her nominations. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 19 (US) Contestants Category:Season 19 (US) Jury Members Category:3rd Place